Rapid growth of portable high-speed wireless transceiver devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) continues in today's market, thereby creating higher demand for untethered contact. Thus, there is growing demand for integrated voice, data and video capable of being transmitted wirelessly at data rates of 10 Gbits/second and faster. To provide the bandwidth needed to support this demand will require the cost effective and efficient deployment of additional fixed location transceivers (i.e., cell sites or nodes) for generating both large and small wireless coverage areas.